Behind Green Eyes
by sabor ice
Summary: Gippal's POV. A year after Vegnagun. Gippal wants to find an old friend, but what will he also find? R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind Green Eyes

Author: sabor ice

Main Pairing: Gippal/Rikku

Rating: T...could possibly get a higher rating later on...

Author's Note: The italicized sentences are Gippal's thoughts/narration.

Summary: This story is told out of Gippal's POV. It's a little over a year since the incident with Vegnagun. Gippal wants to find an old friend that he misses dearly. But, what will he find in the process?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Prologue**

_Things have been going pretty well for me since the issue with Vegnagun. I never understood exactly what was up with that dude, Shuyin, and that chick, Lenne. I had it explained to me a couple of times, but I guess it never really clicked in my mind. Anyway, like I said, things have been going pretty well. Nooj, Baralai, and myself joined forces after we realized that peace was our common goal. The only way we could stop all the fighting and help heal Spira's anger and pain was through unity. It took time. There was still alot of disagreeing going around. There were alot of fights. But, in the end, we all strived towards a new and better way of living. That way of living was our unity, and our unity is what gave us our strength. "New Yevon" and "The Youth League" became one; it's common name became "The New Yevon-Youth League." Don't ask me who the brainiac was who thought that name up, though I think it was Nooj._

_Wow...it's hard to believe it's been over a year all ready. So many things have happened; I can't keep everything straight. Nooj married Leblanc after she proposed to him one day out-of-the-blue. I can't believe he actually accepted, but who am I to criticize? She's decent sometimes. Her goons, Ormi and Logos, were so lost after their boss left sphere-hunting for good, that they actually joined the army. Well, at least they're doing something useful. Both Nooj and Leblanc are the head-honchos around now. And, trust me when I say that Leblanc just eats it all up; she loves having people answer to her every whim and calling._

_Baralai's been travelling around Spira alot lately. He's been giving speeches and the like at major fundraisers. Though, I have the feeling that's not the only reason he volunteered to be the one to do so. Both he and a certain sphere-hunting friend of mine have been getting pretty friendly lately. Travelling means he can go anywhere he likes, and he can stay wherever he likes as long as he wants. After all, his trips are paid for by the organization, and he's pretty much his own boss, which means no one will check up on him._

_Last I heard, Lady Yuna was still living in Besaid with her friends, and get this, her husband. I guess even former summoners have settled down and gotten on with their own lives now that both Sin and Vegnagun are out of our way._

_What have I been doing, you ask? Actually, I've been doing alot of different things. I happen to like doing my own projects. My last project was helping to finish rebuilding Home over on Bikanel Island. I had been meaning to do that for the longest time; Home will always be my home, no matter where I may go in life._

_So...yeah...life's pretty good for me right now. But, even through everything, my life's still incomplete. There's still something missing, or rather someone..._

**End, 'Prologue'**

**TBC...**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Behind Green Eyes

Author: sabor ice

Main Pairing: Gippal/Rikku

Rating: T...could possibly get a higher rating later on...

Author's Note: The italicized sentences are Gippal's thoughts/narration.

Summary: This story is told out of Gippal's POV. It's a little over a year since the incident with Vegnagun. Gippal wants to find an old friend that he misses dearly. But, what will he find in the process?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter One**

_Spira still hasn't changed much since the Calm began three years ago, but I guess in this case, it's a good thing. I gotta say what all the summoners did for us, it was really something special. I had friends that were summoners. Some of them died. I had friends and family who helped fight in the war against Sin. I didn't find out until after Lady Yuna brought the Calm how many had died when Home was attacked and destroyed. I heard, though, that the High Summoner and her guardians helped save who they could. I can't say I am very close with Lady Yuna's former guardians, but I am still grateful for what they did. Furthermore, it took alot of guts for them to do what they did. They went against their faith, the lies that had been taught to them over the years, to save the world. I hope no one hears me say this, but how cool is that?_

_I never go visit the Farplane anymore. After Sin, it was a regular thing for me. I wanted to go visit my family and friends that had passed on. Mostly, I just wanted to make sure a summoner had sent them, and they hadn't turned into fiends. Now, I just get creeped out by it._

_After Home was destroyed, I heard a group of summoners gathered just to send the dead. Yuna is part Al-Bhed, but even though she had never lived there, I know deep-down, she helped, too. After all, her and Rikku were almost like sisters rather than estranged cousins..._

_Rikku._

_It's almost strange saying her name now. The last time I saw or spoke with her was after the Vegnagun issue was resolved. I knew she was happy that it was over. She was happy for her cousin, her friends, for everybody. I never heard her complain, not once. I don't think I ever saw a time where she wasn't smiling. Even in the heat of battle, she was smiling. It was as if she was laughing at the world, telling everyone who she was and not caring if anyone else cared or approved. She was just care-free, cheerful, outgoing; she knew no boundaries. I know I always made fun of her and teased her. I even told her sometimes that I didn't like her, and that I found her annoying. She'd just laugh and poke fun right back at me. I never stood down and neither did she. We were both just too stubborn to admit our mistakes, and too proud to apologize to one another. She and I weren't the serious type. But, I have to admit something to myself now. I miss her. It's been so long now, and I miss her._

_I figured since I had some time off, I might as well take the opportunity to go catch up with an old friend. The only trouble was that I had absolutely no idea where she was. We had had no contact in over a year. I was surprised I hadn't even seen her on Bikanel Island while I was over-seeing the reconstruction of Home. That place had been her home, her haven. I couldn't understand it._

_I decided to start looking and asking around. The most logical thing was to ask her family if they had seen or talked to her. So, I contacted the Celsius, an Al-Bhed airship that Rikku had once been aboard while she was a sphere hunter..._

_The Commsphere buzzed a fews times as I tried to fix it. The one downstairs was busted, so I decided to try the one in my room. I sat cross-legged on my bed as I finally got it working. I punched in the coordinates to the ship and waited for a reply._

"...This is Buddy," came a familiar voice.

"Buddy," I replied, with a smile. "What's up, my man? How's life treatin' ya?"

"Gippal. I must say this is a first. You never call us up here. What do you need?" the Al-Bhed answered.

_As I was about to answer, I was interrupted by another familiar voice._

"Who's this? Gippal!" came Brother's voice. "Gippal, good to see you!"

_I chuckled. Brother was alot like Rikku in certain ways. He was just as hyper as she tended to be. I was surprised how good his English had gotten since last time I had spoken with him. It was a big improvement. Usually, by now, he would end up spitting words out in both English and Al-Bhed._

"What's up, Brother? Shinra and Barkeep still with you, too?" I wondered.

"Ya, ya. They're here," Brother replied.

"Yo, Brother, stop yapping and start flying this damned ship better," Buddy interjected, before adding. "Cid and O'aka the XXIII are around, too. Paine comes aboard now and then, but not lately. She's found other things to _entertain _her, or so I hear."

_I laughed at this. I knew exactly what Buddy was referring to. It had been rumored for some time that Baralai and Paine had hooked up romantically. I seriously can't see it. They're both so serious all the time; it almost hurts to look at them. But, whatever makes them happy, I guess._

"Yeah, yeah, it's all good. Hey, listen, I just called because I wanna ask you something. Have you seen Rikku around lately?" I asked.

"Hmm," Buddy said. "Nope, haven't heard from her in awhile."

"Rikku thinks she's too good for Buddy and her own big brother," Brother grumbled, momentarily slipping back into the Al-Bhed language as he spoke.

_Damn._

"All right, then. If she gets in contact with you, tell her I'm looking for her," I replied.

"Will do," Buddy said. "And, hey, you might want to go check out Besaid. Yuna may know something; she and Rikku are cousins after all."

"Ooh! Can we go see Yuna!" Brother clapped excitedly.

_Everyone knows Brother has a crush on Yuna. People usually just ignore him. After all, he isn't always the brightest. I guess he never got it through his thick skull that because Rikku and Yuna are cousins, that also makes him and Yuna cousins. Someone should tell Brother to get a life._

"Yeah, well, thanks, Buddy. Later," I said, before switting off the Commsphere.

_I laid down on my bed, just thinking. So, Rikku hadn't even contacted her own flesh and blood. What the hell? Hopefully Yuna had an answer for me. She and Rikku had always been close. Hopefully, going to Besaid would be worth it. By the next day, I would hopefully be talking with Rikku again. I couldn't wait._

**End, 'Chapter One.'**

**TBC...**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Behind Green Eyes

Author: sabor ice

Main Pairing: Gippal/Rikku

Rating: T...could possibly get a higher rating later on...

Author's Note: The italicized sentences are Gippal's thoughts/narration.

Summary: This story is told out of Gippal's POV. It's a little over a year since the incident with Vegnagun. Gippal wants to find an old friend that he misses dearly. But, what will he find in the process?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Two**

_Besaid. Now, that's a place I've only been to once or twice in my lifetime. And, the reason? Well, it's a pretty simple place, really. There's only two things to really do on the island, that's fishing or playing blitzball. I never really cared much for the game. The most exciting thing is to watch one team bloody up the other team, and that's about it. I heard the Besaid Aurochs were unbeatable at one time. Their former captain was pretty well-known. But, the past few years, the Aurochs haven't really been in the league much. I heard most of the players went on to do other things after their captain started a family. _

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There is one other semi-interesting thing left in Besaid, the ancient temple of the fayths. I heard some guy named Beclam wanted to burn it down at one time. He's said that the old ways are dead and no one should ever look back on them. He supposedly stirred things up pretty badly when he offended Lady Yuna, saying that no one should bow down to the former summoner. Who the hell does that guy think he is anyway? Who does he think brought the Calm in which we are still living in today?_

_Anyway, I've seen all the old temples, was even in charge at one in Djose at one point. I know the old ways are gone, but they're not forgotten. Everywhere I go, I still find people who praise former summoners and the good deeds they've done for Spira. I guess that's a good thing in a way. That way, children will learn the peril that their elders and ancestors endured in order to find a way to keep on living. Because of this, the past will never be entirely forgotten._

_When I arrived on Besaid, it looked the same as it had last time I'd seen it. Simple, basic, quiet...boring. But, I had to get past all of the unlikable qualities about the place. I was there for a reason. It wasn't too difficult in hunting down where Lady Yuna lived. The population wasn't exactly huge. As I stood outside the hut I was directed to, I just looked at it for a few moments. It was a home, yes...but it wasn't like a house. It was more like a big tent. Who could live in a tent? How comfortable could you really be? I scratched the back of my neck and shook my head. Just then, a small figure emerged from the tent. It was a child, not more than two or three years old. He had bright red hair and dark eyes. For a moment, I actually thought he was cute...until he grabbed onto my pant leg, opened his mouth, and slobbered on me._

"Oh, grossness!" I yelped, stumbling back somewhat.

_The child looked up at me in bewilderment. I didn't know what to do as it started bawling._

"Hey, hey, little guy. Don't do that," I said, trying not to get to close or upset him anymore.

_I was too busy trying to calm the kid down, that I didn't notice a blitzball whirling towards my head. After it struck me, I fell over onto my side with a groan. Damn, those things hurt! I looked up to see a muscular man with red hair looking down at me; the small child was now securely in his arms._

"What's wrong with you, man? Tryin' to upset my kid, ya?" the man wondered.

_I shook off the throbbing feeling in my left temple as I climbed to my feet. I was about to reply when another voice interrupted._

"Wakka," came the response of a pale-skinned woman with black hair, as she exited the tent in front of us. "What's happened?"

"Nothin'. This guy here was upsetting Vidina, that's all," Wakka replied, handing the child over to the woman.

_I was guessing these two were together, and she was the baby's mother. What a strange pair they were. He was tall, muscular, tanned, and had red hair. She was the complete opposite, sporting her pale skin, long, black hair, and a dress almost as dark as her hair. I turned towards the woman as she watched me with her pensive gaze._

"I'm looking for Lady Yuna. My name is--" I said, before being cut off by a familiar voice.

"Gippal!" Yuna said, pleasantly as she approached us.

_I turned towards the former summoner. She was exactly how she had been the last time I had seen her. Her attire had changed, and she seemed to have obtained an even more womanly figure, but other than that, she was still the same old Yuna._

"How are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I replied. "Despite the headache I obtained after being whacked in the head with a blitzball."

_As both women immediately locked gazes with Wakka, I chuckled as the man turned red from embarrasment. He quickly took his son back into his arms._

"Me and Vidina are gonna go hang out with the guys," Wakka declared, before scooping up his blitzball off the ground and departing.

_The dark-haired woman placed her hands on her hips and shook her head._

"I'm sorry about Wakka. He's just very over-protective of our only child," the woman said. "I'm Lulu, by the way."

"No worries, and it's nice to meet ya," I answered.

"Yuna, I'll be with Wakka and Vidina if you need me. Good-bye, Gippal," Lulu replied, before departing as well.

_Yuna gave a small wave, before placing her hands behind her back comfortably. That was something about Yuna that I've always liked. She's always pleasant and comfortable around people. She's one of the most 'real' people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. _

"So, I heard you got married and everything," I said. "Pretty impressive, for a summoner."

"Ex-summoner," she corrected me, but then smiled. "And, yes, I am. I'd introduce you to Tidus, but, as you can see, he's not here right now. What about you, Gippal, any special young women in your life?"

_I had to literally bite my tongue at her question._

"No, not really. Say, I was wondering, have you seen Rikku lately? I can't seem to find her," I asked, hopefully.

"Actually, I spoke with her not too long ago," Yuna began.

"When?" I wondered.

"About a week ago. She said she was going to Luca," she answered.

_I was so happy to get some good news, I couldn't contain my joy. I wrapped my arms around Yuna in a bear-hug, spun her around, and set her back on her feet again. She just stood there speechless as she stared at me. I blushed slightly, and scratched the back of my neck again._

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Did she say anything else?"

_Yuna rested her small fist under her chin thoughtfully. I must admit I got a little worried when a worried expression crossed over her face._

"No. It's strange," Yuna said, resting her hand by her side again. "Rikku seemed strange. She wasn't as talkative as usual."

_Rikku, not talkative? Was there such a thing?_

"I'm sure she's fine," I assured her.

"I'm sure you're right. But, Gippal, when you find her, ask her to call me, all right?" Yuna wondered.

"Will do," I said. "Don't worry about it, Yuna."

"Won't you stay the night? We have room," she said.

"No, thanks. Maybe some other time. Say hi to your hubby for me!" I exclaimed as I was all ready making my way in the direction to leave.

"All right," she replied, with a gentle laugh.

_This was my first lead on Rikku's whereabouts, and I wasn't about to waste any time sitting around eating fish and getting knocked in the head by Blitzballs. I would be in Luca by the afternoon. I hoped that Rikku would be there, and she'd be fine, and the same as she always had been. Luca was the place to be by sundown. I was in the mood for some partying!_

**End, 'Chapter Two'**

**TBC...**

**R&R**


End file.
